It's a Great Big World Out There
by IolairesMinion
Summary: (Slow Mega X over) They started long ago, when there was no hope. They existed to protect the innocent by ending the evil. They have lasted through countless attempts at ending them, through the deaths of countries, through the births of religions, through wars, through peace, and through an apocalypse. They still exist. They still protect. They are... Assassins.
1. The World as I Knew It

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST PLEASE!**

**Okay, first things first. This is a REWRITE. That means that if you have seen my OC's before, then you read the previous story (what few chapters of it I sent out before I decided a rewrite was necessary). That being said, the plot is probably going to be very different from that of the original.**

**I will now be giving a brief review of my story:**

**Naruto won't be the only main character.**

**Yes, it is a mega crossover, but it won't be like most others. This one will be slow (which was a problem with the last version) and won't have huge harems or characters becoming God-like in an instant.**

**There will be multiple heroes and multiple villains, coming from multiple other story lines. **

**Pretty much all storylines that are "borrowed" will be changed dramatically.**

**OC and OOC centric though with OOC-ness there will be reasons and explanations for it.**

**People are going to act like they do in the real world; in other words, no instantaneous women falling in love and being completely willing to be involved in a harem because "all other guys are pigs" instances.**

**There will as well be instances of homosexuality later on in the story with women and men.**

**There will never be Lemons unless something major happens while they are having sex.**

**The story won't be solely based on relationships (guys picking up girls everywhere they go and only caring about sex)**

**I truly hope that you will wait around for a few chapters before you bring down judgment on my head.**

**If you are going to flame, please explain what you dislike about my story and why you dislike it. When you just say "This story is stupid" it gets annoying and frustrating.**

**I will never give out spoilers for my own story… for other stories on the other hand…**

**My updating will be sporadic.**

**I will not stop updating this story until it ends.**

**You might get slightly confused in these first chapters. All will be explained by the later chapters but here is a hint: pay close attention to the dates.**

**Pay close attention to the dates, the story jumps around a little in the first few chapters and with flashbacks.**

**Other than that, I'll let my story do the talking.**

**This is the longest AN that I think I will ever do. For all other chapters I am only going to put that the disclaimer is on the first page.**

**Speaking of disclaimers…**

**(BTW this will be getting expanded as time goes on. If I forget one, please tell me.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**IolairesMinion does not own:**

**Assassin's Creed**

**Naruto**

**Rosario + Vampire**

**The Uglies Series**

**Fairy Tail**

**Highschool DxD**

**Pokémon**

**Negima! Magister Negi Magi**

**RWBY**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The World as I Knew It_**

**Location:**

**Unknown**

**Date:**

**28 September 4039**

**Time:**

**15:02**

_The world that I was born into is completely different now._

_As you read that line, you are probably thinking that I'm talking about something small... well, comparatively small, anyway. Something shallow like the invention of a brand new product that changed my whole world or maybe something more meaningful, at least to the heart, like a beautiful woman who changed my outlook on life for the better. While both instances have happened to me many a time, that's not what I'm talking about..._

_I guess I should just come out and say it; I was born on May 7th 1889 in San Francisco, California, United States of America. I fought in three World Wars, countless "police actions", and in a country in the southeast of Asia where the people that I was killing were the majority of the country that wanted their own choice for a government; all for my country. And I was willing to do much more for her to, if it hadn't have been for that event._

_Of course, you are probably already starting to doubt my story, thinking something along the lines of "It's impossible, no human can live for over two-thousand years." Well, that's true, for the most part. The only issue with that logic is that I'm not a human. Granted, I was born one back in 1889, but that all changed in the First World War._

_I had been hit by mustard gas really, really badly; and had somehow ended up leaving the trenches that I had been in and started wandering around for help, not that I would get any. Mustard gas is something that dissolves the victim's skin, and I had breathed it in. With how technology was at the time, a missing pair of lungs was nothing short of fatal. At least now there is a slight chance for life in such a case. But, I didn't care about that. Call me delusional but, if anything, I at least wanted to die with someone by my side (preferably a pretty young girl) and in my delusional state I had somehow made it to a small farm house that had somehow survived all of the artillery rounds that there was evidence of all around the place. I was just about to reach the door when the lights went out._

_When I woke up, I thought that I had died and gone to heaven; truly, I did; for the first thing I laid my eyes on was a beautiful young woman with, surprisingly, bright pink hair and just as bright green eyes. Of course, when I mumbled the word "Angel" she just looked at me and laughed, before telling me what happened when I blacked out. As it turns out, she was a hemovore who had been living on the land that was now torn up for the past few years. She told me that when she found me I was on death's door and so she had no choice but to turn me into a hemovore myself. After telling me all that it meant to be a hemovore she sent me on my way. My allies were none the wiser and across the no-man's-land I had an all-you can-eat buffet. The only thing that could really cause a problem was one of the things that being a hemovore also meant: immortality._

_But, I figured it out in the end, and that tells you how I'm still here. Now, back to my story about the world:_

_As I was saying, I served my country faithfully until that event. It all started just after the Third World War; well, I call it a war but in reality it was more like a slaughter. Iran, Pakistan, and North Korea all seemed to have formed an alliance (a truly unexpected alliance, but then again I thought the same about the Axis powers so...) and agreed to fire their entire nuclear arsenals at their enemies. Unfortunately, for them at least, they failed miserably. Only one Nuke actually hit its intended mark, one fired from Iran that hit Paris, France dead on. A few of them almost made it to their targets but were shot down by air defense forces before they could do any damage. However, the rest didn't go very far... or anywhere at all. The idiots had put all their missile silos in one area in each of their separate countries, so when a nuke went off prematurely at each of the sites, about half of each one of the countries blew up. Then the combined forces of the rest of the world just went into those countries and cleared them out. We ended up giving the whole of North Korea to South Korea which was then renamed Korea (Big surprise, right?). As for Iran and Pakistan... well we didn't really decide on what to do with them because that came too quick._

_By "that" I of course mean the Apocalypse, the Third Apocalypse to be exact. This, of course, means that there were two previous apocalypses, the first one being sixty-five-million years ago when a meteor hit the earth and then the dinosaurs were either wiped out or they turned into chickens. The Second Apocalypse, also called the "Toba Catastrophe", was over ten-thousand years ago, just after humans gained independence from the Predecessors, and consisted of a solar flare that literally turned our world upside down by reversing the polls resulting in dramatic climate changes that nearly resulted in the extinction of both species but, luckily for us, some survived._

_The Third Apocalypse, however, was completely different from the past two. While both the First and Second Apocalypses were centered on one catastrophic event, in the Third Apocalypse, it was more like each continent had its own separate apocalypse._

_For North America, the apocalypse came in the form of a bacterium that was used for revenge for the Third World War. A group of Iranian spies who had infiltrated America before the Third World War had done so with an extremely dangerous bacterium that consumed oil and excreted a substance that explodes when it comes into contact with the air. They released this bacterium into the air when the war was lost, and after a month chaos truly started to ensue. Cars would just explode, gas stations became giant craters, and the oil fields of Alaska and Texas, as well as the majority of the land around them were blown up. Mexico was smart enough to keep their fuel far away from contamination and as such saved them from similar destruction. Canada wasn't lucky enough to have enough time however and they had as well missed several huge fuel reserves. Suffice it to say, there were two new seas that provided two new Northwest Passages thanks to Texas also blowing up. In the aftermath of the explosions the people were left without a form of long range transportation to get there necessities around, including food and coal, and as such they feel into anarchy or left for another, safer country via steam-boat to Mexico._

_However, just because Mexico escaped destruction from a bacterium, does not mean it escaped destruction as a whole. Mexico, along with Central America and the northern part of South America all came under the plague of two dragons that appeared to be locked in an endless battle. No one is really sure where exactly these two great beasts came from or what it was that started their great battle that resulted in the death of so many men, but what is known is that their names were Ddraig the Welsh Dragon and Albion the Vanishing Dragon and that their terror inducing battle lasted for five-hundred years before both were killed by another dragon, Churack the Golden Royal Dragon, after they had physically exhausted (not in that way, perverts!) each other to the point where they couldn't fight back against a dragon that would have normally been at the same level of power as them. In the end, the people who were affected by the battle between two idiots and survived decided to all form one country, called the Hispanic Federation, made out of several provinces, with the immortal Royal Dragon, Churack, as their king._

_Further south in South America was unaffected by the two dragons, but unfortunately had another beast. Grim was a beast that no-one had ever actually laid eyes upon, but it had some-how taken southern South America and turned it into a mass of islands that took up a space considerably larger than what was originally southern South America, spreading the land halfway to Australia on one side and halfway to Africa on the other and forming massive islands, and on all of these islands humanity and nature still somehow existed. However, what as well existed there were Creatures of Grim, creatures that lack souls and only exist to kill humans. The people of Remnant, for that is what the people newly named the islands, fought tooth and nail and formed several civilizations that are somewhere between technologically advanced and primitive. They are still fighting the creatures of Grim, however._

_Africa had a similar situation in that it was torn to shreds by a dragon that came from another world, a world called Mundus Magicus. It was called Acnologia and it was a dragon that could probably take on both Ddraig and Albion at their top physical conditions and win. For some reason, the second it appeared on our planet over the country of South Africa, it started to destroy everything in sight and turned the entire continent of Africa into a large group of islands in under ten months. Acnologia was believed to have been about to go back again and finish destroying the islands but it got interrupted by the arrival of a literal god. This god, who is called Arceus, had seen the destruction that Acnologia had brought about and decided to put an end to it. A fierce battle then played out, and the entirety of Africa bore witness to it one starry night. The battle looked close for a little while, with Arceus taking a small amount of damage, but in the end Acnologia lost… badly. The dragon was so seriously injured that he had to move north to Europe, where other, more docile, dragons of Mundus Magicus were at. This left Arceus in what was left over of the continent. One quick glance and he knew that if nothing was done, the ecosystems of the new islands would all die, and he took pity on them. He took the creatures of the islands and changed them all, giving them the power to fight back as well as the ability to live in the harshest of climates. The creatures that Arceus created had become known as pokémon and he, who had once been the god of nothing, became the God of Pokémon._

_North from there, in Europe, the people could be considered more lucky, and yet, at the same time, less so; while it did incur the wrath of Acnologia, it was only after Arceus had weakened him to the point that doing something as simple as taking out a single village would cause him to exert himself. While, over-time, Acnologia did regain his strength, he ended up mellowing out. But that wasn't what caused Europe's Apocalypse; not entirely anyway…_

'Well… crap,'

"What are you up to, Pee-Wee?" asked a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail that didn't even reach her neck and left her bangs to cover her right eye. The eye that was exposed was colored a deep emerald green. Her skin was fair and showed that, while her skin did occasionally see sunlight, the majority of her time was spent indoors or covered up. She wore no makeup and seemed to not shave but all of her body hair was still quite short. Her face was one that any man and most women would admit was very beautiful. It was, however set in a look that seemed to say "I don't give a fuck" almost constantly, even now when she was being curious. Her body was lean and her exposed arms showed that she was muscular even though she appeared to be skinny. Her breasts and butt were both average sized, not monstrous in size but not flat as a board either. She was wearing a white tank-top, blue jeans, and black combat boots. looped into her jeans was a black leather belt with black synthetic fabric reaching down to her thighs and strapping a pistol holster to the outside of her right leg and a knife holster on the outside of her left leg. Inside the gun holster was a black 9 mm pistol, a Berretta M9, and in the knife holster was a 30 cm (about 1 ft.) long, black combat knife with half of its blunt side being serrated.

She was currently standing and wiping a glass clean while smoking a cigarette. She was in a large, long, almost empty, all-grey room whose only lighting was the fluorescent lights that lined the ceiling. These lights illuminated the twenty grey metal tables, the seats of similar color with thin black padding that went with them, the high grey metal counter (similar in shape to what one might find in a bar) that she was standing behind, and the several steel stools with black cushions that were in front of the bar, as well as the occupants of two of the stools and the only other occupants of the room.

The occupant of the stool on the left was a young girl. She was about thirteen, but fairly tall for her age, 170 cm (about 5'6"), and she had long dark red hair that was tied back in a ponytail that reached her waist while her bangs were cut short and allowed to fall across her forehead, almost reaching her eye-brows. Her body was well developed for her age, and would have left many a teenage boy with bloody noses. She wore a loose, white, short-sleeved hoody with the zipper undone about 10 cm (4 in.) a pair of black denim pants that the hoody barely covered the top of; a pair of dark red (the same red as her hair) leather combat boots that nearly reached her knees, with the pants tucked into them; a pair of leather bracers that were the same dark red and had many intricate designs of flowers, thorns, and vines with the center of the design being what appeared to be an "A" with the middle bar gone and with a rose in the center of the strange shape; dark red, leather, fingerless and knuckle-less gloves were on her hands; and a dark red leather belt that had the same strange "A" shape as a belt-buckle and on the belt were the same holsters the other woman had only in dark red with both holsters being for pistols, a pair of black M1911s with dark red grips that had flower and vine designs on them. In addition to the holsters, the thigh straps had pouches for extra ammunition attached to them. She was as well wearing a pair of red leather straps that sheaths for two scimitars, which were black in color with simple gold-colored pommels, small gold-colored cross-guards and dark red leather grips, were attached to in a way that caused the blades to cross each-other on the young girl's back underneath her ponytail. She was reading a Japanese manga, but looked up when she heard the older woman talking in English to the third and final person in the room.

The third person, the one who had just been called "Pee-Wee", was a mountain of a man. If he stood up his height would be about 220 cm (about 7'2") and he weighed about 225 kg (about 500 lbs) with about 5% body fat. He had pasty-white skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair in a military crew cut. He wore blue camouflage pants, a light grey t-shirt, and black combat boots and had no visible weapons. He was currently bent over a small pile of lined paper with a pen in his hand and an empty beer can next to the papers, with 15 other beer cans, in a similar state of emptiness, stacked in a small pyramid next to the first empty can. Currently, he seemed to be stuck as his face looked like that of a constipated man.

He finally seamed to give up as he dropped the pen and leaned back on the stool with his face relaxing. The man, Pee-Wee, then sighed as he decided to answer the older woman's question, doing so in a voice that didn't even hint at him having drank sixteen beers. "Well, to be frank, I'm bored-" he was going to continue but got cut off by the brown haired woman.

"Oh, am I not entertaining enough for you?" she asked… without her facial expressions changing at all.

"Nope," Pee-Wee answered quickly.

"Well fuck you to," she replied as she put down the now clean glass and got another one out.

"Oh, you know you love me, Jen," Pee-Wee said as he leaned back onto the counter.

"Wow," the redhead girl said as she fully put down her manga, "Are you two sure you aren't married?"

""Shut up, Sandy,"" they both said with uncanny synchronization.

"What?" she asked while looking offended, "I'm just making an observation: you two act like a married couple."

"As I was saying," Pee-Wee said, completely ignoring Sandy's last statement, "I'm bored, so I decided that I would try to write a book about the apocalypse from the first person point of view, but I figured that the way the Juubi was created might be a little too much for my audience to take in." He said this as he gestured towards the papers, which Sandy snatched from in front of him almost immediately. Jen put the glass and rag down on the counter, jumped over it, and read over Sandy's shoulder.

Sandy was the first to make a comment, "You write a little too personally and you just assume what your audience is thinking."

Jen followed that quickly, "And you just drop the fact that you're over two-thousand years old on their heads."

"You go on a complete tangent from the main point when you talk about the circumstances of your being turned."

"And you didn't specify what you were turned into: 'hemovore' just means blood drinker. If you are going to be talking about being turned, you should specify that it was a vampire who did it."

"You didn't need to write so much about World War Three since almost all of the countries that were involved in it are gone now."

"Almost no-one knows about the Predecessors or the fact that we had to fight for our freedom from them."

"The states and Canada don't exist anymore."

"Ddraig and Albion are known to have come from heaven after their fighting got in the angels' way… not that those two really cared…"

"How do you know that, Jen?"

"I'm from the underworld, remember?"

"Exactly, I thought you guys hated Heaven."

"We do, that's why we knew about every possible threat that was in heaven."

"Oh… Pee-Wee, you didn't specify that Churack is a Mundus Magicus dragon while Ddraig and Albion were Earth dragons."

"What's the difference?"

"Earth dragons are ass-holes who only care about themselves and who are mostly made of energy while Mundus Magicus dragons are more varied in terms of personalities and are more physical in composition. That and their societies are completely different… wait a second, shouldn't you already know that?"

"I do, but the readers don't"

"What is saying it out loud going to do for the readers?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey Pee-Wee, why didn't you talk about the Juubi?"

"He didn't get to it, remember… what's up with this…"

Pee-Wee just sighed as his forehead hit the table, 'I guess I'll stick to drinking for a pass-time.' He then got up, grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind the counter, and left the room, and the two women who were still going over his failed work.

He walked aimlessly for a little while, completely embarrassed over his abandoned project, and taking an occasional swig from the bottle in his hand. What was strange though was how he wasn't showing a single sign of being intoxicated, even after finishing half of what was once a full bottle of hard liquor.

As he walked without stumbling or listing, he was called out by an amused voice.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

Pee-Wee turned around to face a man who just entered the hallway from a now-closed door. He was fairly tall at 190 cm (6'3") and had an athletic build as compared to Pee-Wee's bulky muscle-man look. He wore a tight light-grey canvass jacket closed over a white hooded sweatshirt whose hood was down, allowing his salt-and-pepper hair to be shown to the world, along with his warm brown eyes and the fair skin, albeit not as fair as Pee-Wee's, of his face. On his legs were black denim pants with black work boots on his feet. All in all, he looked like a forty year old man whose body hasn't realized that it's older than twenty-five yet.

Pee-Wee gave the man a bank stair, "Haven't we had this conversation before, Torekkā?" He then took another swig before speaking again, "I don't care about social norms."

"Sorry, I forgot."

'Yeah, I'm sure he wasn't looking for an ice-breaker or anything,' Pee-Wee thought to himself sarcastically.

"So why are you out of the mess-hall?" Torekkā said as he sat down with his back to the wall and his arms resting on his knees.

"I decided to try my hand at writing… but I didn't do too well, especially if you ask Sandy and Jen," Pee-Wee said as he sat down in the same position, whiskey still in hand, beside his old friend.

"Wow… bad enough that you decided to leave the room?"

"Yeah…" he said as he finally finished off the bottle, still not looking intoxicated. "So, how long do we have before we dock in Hi no Kuni?"

"We'll be there by midnight."

"And how long are we going to be staying there?"

"About six or seven days, unless Akasha wants to come along with her new students. Then it will probably be significantly longer…"

"Are you sure about that? Those kids aren't exactly greenhorns."

"Yeah, but they aren't exactly used to the outside world," after saying this, Torekkā let out a sigh and stood up,

"Where you headed to?" Pee-Wee asked as he too stood up.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going to head to the mess hall," Torekkā said as he started walking.

"How are you hungry? It's not even five yet," Pee-Wee said as he followed Torekkā.

Torekkā then gained another amused expression, "That coming from the man who starts drinking before noon…"

"Whatever," Pee-Wee said with a small smirk.

Then, Torekkā's look became a little grim, "Pee-Wee, what do you think about Akasha's new students?"

Pee-Wee, not noticing the look on Torekkā's face, seemed to think for a second before answering, "Well, they seem like some pretty cool kids. The holly brat's a little too hyper for my liking and someone needs to get the arsenal brat out of his shell but other than that, I like them."

"I didn't mean it like that, Pee-Wee," he said, his look almost growing desperate.

It was then that Pee-Wee saw the look on his friend's face, "You meant, 'How do you feel about recruiting children?'" At Torekkā's almost nervous nod, Pee-Wee continued, "Torekkā, you have to realize that these aren't normal children that we are talking about. These kids have had everything taken from them: their families, their virginities, their innocence, and the meaning to their lives. Because of that bitch, they are outcasts with nothing to live for and they only know how to fight and kill. They have all been broken mentally, physically, and emotionally. It's a wonder that they are still alive, let alone as sane as they are, and now they have nothing… nothing except us."

Pee-Wee sighed, having gotten slightly loud and overzealous during his explanation. When he spoke again, it was in a much calmer manner, "They're strong, I know they are. They have to be strong to live through the hell that they did. They're strong enough to be able to live with just the three of them together, without any sort of help from us, and they probably wouldn't have to shed as much blood as they would with the brotherhood then, but the fact is that they would have a hell of a lot of a better chance at life with us and their sanity would, believe it or not, have a much better chance at staying intact with someone like us to help them. In addition to that, they are no strangers to killing, so it's not like killing a little more for the right reasons will really change them for the worst… Look Torekkā, I know that you think forcing children into life or death situations should be a crime punishable by death, but we aren't forcing them into this, and we're giving these kids something they never had much of before… meaning."

"B-but it's not fair to them," Torekkā said, looking almost as if he had been struck, "for those kids to have been put through so much hell and then have to continue fighting when they could leave it all behind-" Torekkā would have said more if he hadn't been cut off by his companion's humorless chuckles.

"I thought that you would have figured it out by now," Pee-Wee said as he laid his hand on his friend's chest, just above where his heart was, "life isn't fair. As a matter of fact, she is quite the bitch."

Torekkā then gave a small, if sad, smile. "You're right, Pee-Wee. Thank you for that, I really needed it."

"Good," Pee-Wee said with a smile, "Now let's get going; I'm hungry."

"But it's not even five yet," Torekkā said with a cheeky grin as they walked into the mess hall.

"Yeah, yeah smart… ass…" Pee-Wee's whole body froze up at the sight in front of him: the majority of the rest of the crew, Sandy and Jen included, were sitting at the tables and bar. They all had a copy of what Pee-Wee had tried to write, and they all had red pens; red pens that wouldn't stop writing.

Torekkā had to put his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing, or at least to muffle it a little, completely forgetting the emotions that were raging in him seconds ago. Pee-Wee, on the other hand, was sitting in the corner with a cloud of gloom over his head muttering one thing over and over again: "Am I really that bad at writing?"

* * *

**Please review, telling me what was good, bad, so-so, any questions you have, what you had for breakfast, if you think I'm sexy, if you think I'm ugly… you know, the usual.**

**~IolairesMinion**


	2. Scars of the Future

**It's a little short but… eh.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scars of the Future**

* * *

**Location:**

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, Elemental Nations (Near what was once Tongliao, China)**

**Date:**

**13 July 4037**

**Time:**

**07:21**

He just… stood there.

It had all happened… so fast.

It all… felt like it was so fast… too fast…

Too fast for anyone to be able to do anything…

Too fast for anyone to move, to blink, to think…

And yet, so much had happened.

In one instant, he was walking down the street, wandering aimlessly in the early morning rain which, to him at least, was very pleasant. The pleasant laughter of the young boy ringing out through the empty streets.

The next instant, though, everything had changed. Instead of his laughter dancing with the rain, it was his screams that had seemingly pushed the rain away as it had suddenly become dry in the alley that the young boy had found himself in.

His bare back laid exposed to the world, though it was soon drenched in warm liquid… his own warm liquid. He continued to scream, to cry for help, as the man straddling him from behind continued to carve into the boy's back.

In the final instant, though, the boy had fallen silent and, just as suddenly as it had disappeared, the steady rain came back.

The man had gotten off of the boy's back and was seemingly admiring his handy work; though there wasn't much to admire. The boys entire back, as well as a good part of his pants and the entirety of his once-blonde hair, was stained crimson. However, if one were to look closely enough at the red, and were capable of doing so without growing queasy and looking away, they would be able to see a symbol being formed from where blood was still flowing, although the rain seemed to be slowing such bleeding.

The man, however, paid no mind to the closing of the wounds. Instead, he smirked when he saw the young boy's blue eyes trying to burn a hole through his head in pure hatred. He seemed like he was about to break out laughing as he said his next words in a mirthful voice, "Oh don't worry little demon, I was just branding you for those who are unaware."

The man turned around and looked like he was about to skip out of the alleyway… before he slipped in a combination of rain water and the blonde boy's blood. The man quickly regained his footing, not even having to resort to putting his hand in the blood, but the shock still caused him to drop what was in his hands: the kitchen knife that he had just used to carve up the blonde's back.

The man's eyes widened in shock and fear, then they seemingly softened into those of a man who is begging for repentance, before they were frozen for all time as his entire body went slack.

The young boy, who had been trembling with anger on the ground mere milliseconds ago, had capitalized on the man's accident. Moving so fast that the old man could barely even see him, the young boy had grabbed the knife and jammed it up through the bottom of the older man's head. The last thing that the older man had seen was the blonde's bright blue eyes.

The blonde just stood there as the rain washed his own blood off of his back and out of his hair. His face and body, even his eyes, did not betray a single emotion, because the child simply held no emotions. It had all happened too fast for emotions to be felt, in his eyes at least. The brief memories of what had just happened flashed in his mind's eye; and yet, he still hadn't gathered them to a point where they gave him emotions. The corpse was still being held by the boy, and said boy, perhaps trying to find a distraction from his confusion, took in every detail of it as the rain started coming down even harder.

Its head was still impaled on the blade in his hand, its lifeless eyes still staring into the boy's own, the silent begging for salvation still prevalent.

The smell of his breath was still in the air, reeking of… something.

He had missed a spot by his right ear when he last shaved.

His brown hair was… nasty.

His clothes were those of a shop owner.

He was quite overweight.

His shoes were scuffed quite badly.

There, surprisingly, wasn't that much blood coming out of the wound in his head.

Most of all though, his- no, "its" now that it's a corpse- eyes were still peering into the boy's own.

Even though the boy had realized this earlier, suddenly it had knocked some emotion onto his face. Maybe it was the revelation that he had turned a "he" into an "it", or maybe it was the fact that he had been standing like this for over twenty minutes; long enough for the shock to wear off. Either way, the boy realized what he had done as he slowly went over all that had happened. With shaky hands, tears now silently streaming down the flawless tan skin of his cheeks (with the sky covering them up for him), he slowly reached over to the older man's eyes, and closed them. He then proceeded to lay the body down on the ground, and slowly removed the knife.

After that was done, the boy just stood there again, letting the rain wash away the remainder of his own blood. only now, instead of being in a state of shock, he was thinking.

He didn't know what to do.

He could go to his father, but he wasn't sure how well that would go over. Telling the man who is the leader of the village that you just killed a civilian isn't exactly a good idea and while most parents would probably try to cover up such an incident, regardless of their status in the village, his father, more often times than not, treated him like a total stranger.

"Yah, that's not an option," the boy said out loud to himself, tears still running down his face as he let loose a humorless chuckle that was soon replaced by the sound of his sobbing.

The sobbing only lasted for a few seconds before he was enveloped in the hug of another man. This man stood tall at 181 cm (6 ft.) and had very lean muscles. He wore a black sleeve-less shirt, black fingerless gloves that reached his biceps, black pants, black sandals, a grey vest, and grey fore-arm protectors. On his back was a tantō, and attached to his right leg was a kunai holster. His long silver hair spiked up high above his face, which was concealed by a mask resembling a dog.

To most, this man is someone to be feared. The way he dresses being enough to make most civilians stay out of his way while his reputation as one of the greatest killers in the region was enough to keep the non-civilians, the ones who would have actually heard of his previous "adventures", way out of his way.

To the boy however, he was one of his most valued friends.

"K-Kakashi," the boy said as he cried into the man's stomach.

The man, Kakashi, stayed silent for a few moments as he looked at what the rain had left exposed. Taking up the majority of the boy's back, made out of new scar tissue, was a single symbol: 鬼 - the symbol for "_oni_" or "demon".

Kakashi gently squeezed the boy as he said his name in a quiet, almost depressed sounding voice, "Naruto…"

* * *

**Please review: tell me what makes you want to kiss me, or what makes you want to kick me in the balls, tell me in extremely graphic details of how you want to torture me for the rest of my miserably short life because I wrote this wrong… I don't really care.**


	3. Special Specimen

**A new, slightly longer chapter, and some new characters.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 3: Special Specimen**

* * *

**Location: **

**Marchosias Mansion, Underworld**

**Date: **

**20 March 4039**

**Time: **

**20:28**

_Um… well… hello there…?_

_Okay, I'll be honest with whoever the hell would actually read this: it wasn't my idea to write it, I'll probably only be writing this one passage and the only reason why I'm writing this is because Kuroka told me it might help with my memories and then she made a pouty face and made me promise… I swear that woman is more vixen than kitten._

_Anyway, she told me to write down all of my memories and what I feel about them… because there is_ so much _to write about that… _

_I don't have any actual memories from before I woke up in my room in this place. I don't even remember what my name was… I mean, I know I had one and I know that I had a life outside of these walls, everyone else here did, and concepts such as "outside" and "sky" are known by me even though I don't remember ever actually seeing them. The first thing I remember _actually experiencing_, though, is waking up to white ceiling tiles, white walls, and a huge "mirror" on the back wall. That's my room, with a white tile floor, a stainless steel set of drawers and a desk and seat made of the same stuff. Yah, this is definitely a room meant for a six year old, not that I really look like a six year old due to that whole energy advancement theory bullshit that the cunt that is my "owner" told me. I probably look like I'm twelve or thirteen or somewhere around there in terms of my human form. And, of course, I was four at the time that I actually woke up in here (another one of the things that I know but don't remember; my age) so it definitely isn't a room for a four year old._

_Of course, none of that matters. All that matters is that I was four when I remember waking up in my newly acquired "owner's" little prison cell for me. And there she was, right beside my bed with that little patronizing grin that just says "I am better than you in every single way" that I have grown to hate. Hell, I've grown to hate everything about that vile woman. Of course, back then, I didn't have any memories at the time so all I saw was a beautiful raven haired woman giving little me a smile that would have had most men down on the ground and groveling. _

_"Hello there, my new pet," she said as I sat up, "are you still going to resist me."_

_Of course I had no memories… and I had to be an idiot and tell her that. Her smile then grew wicked, something that I pretty much ignored at the time, as she told me about how I was her beloved nephew and how I was sent to her by my parents to "make you strong, little dragon-chan." _

_As it turns out, that was complete bullshit. Well… not completely, but she most definitely did not care about helping me._

_Her name, as I found out from the other poor bastards who are in here, is Anabeth Marchosias. Apparently, she's an ultimate class devil here in the underworld… both of these things, "ultimate class devil" and "underworld", are things that I had… have no actual knowledge of. If I don't know about it, then chances are that I have never been in this "underworld" before; it makes me wonder where I was before all this shit happened. Was I in Mundus Magicus, or maybe Earth… probably Earth actually, since Spanish isn't very popular in Mundus Magicus, and it is my first language… of course, my second language is English, then Portuguese, French, Italian, Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, Cantonese… Holy Hell I must have loved studying languages._

_And I'm going off on a huge tangent that doesn't even matter anyway, at least not to you, so back to my cunt of a master. As I was saying, while at first she appeared to be a nice woman who just wanted to help me, that delusion disappeared almost immediately. You see, Anabeth Marchosias is not what she seems to be. You would think that a high-class beauty like her would be fascinated with the local gossip or trying on jewelry and chasing around hot men; but she isn't that type of woman. _

_No, she's a scientist first, and a collector second. I found this out the hard way when she started her testing on me. She collects creatures from everywhere she can, like me; experiments with us while keeping us alive, mostly through surgery and then she tests theories on drastic ways to make us stronger, faster based on our species… which actually work sometimes; and then she makes us train both our bodies and minds whenever we aren't being tested. After all, what good is a collection if they can't entertain you by fighting against each other? Oh, but that's not it, she also lets her peerage (another term I'm not too familiar with) treat us like their own personal pets, and oh boy do they. They're constantly hitting us and torturing us with their magic, and if anyone raises a hand against them, the punishment is a hundred times worse. And then, to top it all off, if the cunt gets bored with one of us, she kills them and has them stuffed and put in her office. Yeah, she is a real sick'o, and as it turns out, I'm her most unique "specimen". _

_I suppose that's to be expected, I certainly have never heard of anyone else like me. After all, dragons like my father (or mother) are extremely rare… that or he had a really small penis, but I don't think so since I am that type of dragon as well. Heh, listen to me; I'm probably confusing the hell out of my readers. I should probably explain myself… what I am. You see, while I am human, I am not totally so: half of my blood is that of a Mundus Magicus dragon. It's hard to believe, I know; after all, how can something as big as a dragon mate with a puny little human?_

_Well, that's what makes me so unique. I am not sure if this applies to Earth dragons, but the Mundus Magicus brand I know quite well. There are well over a hundred different types of dragons from Mundus Magicus; but out of all of them, very few are capable of actually, physically transforming; and then there are even fewer who can actually transform into the shape and/or size of a human in order to mate with them. As a matter of fact, I only know of one type that is capable of doing this: the Royal Dragons._

_Don't let the name fool you, Mundus Magicus dragon society's rulers aren't based off of type or family, it's all based off of elections and councils to keep it fair for everyone, sort of like the Parliament in England… back when they had it. No, the reason why Royal Dragons are called such is because of their energy. Unlike other dragons, who's energy appears in the form of an element or give a specific boost to the dragon's body, Royal Dragons are able to use pure magical energy for extremely powerful attacks. However, that's not all. Their magic is as well capable of using the spells of any other dragon. Whether they use fire magic, ice magic, or even strength magic, it doesn't matter. What is most important to my tale, though, is that they are capable of taking the form of a human._

_My dragon parent was probably walking around in their human form when they met my human parent and they each thought the other was hot and then bang, bang, bang, and here I am. _

_This just added to the abilities of a Royal Dragon. Since I am half human, I am as well capable of using human magic. In addition to that, I can as well become a human. Not just take the form of a human, but actually become an authentic human with human DNA and a human body and human sexual organs, the whole nine yards… or is it ten yards?_

_Because of all this the cunt "pampers" me. That doesn't exemplify me from the painful tests that she does nor the extreme training or the torture that her underlings deal out. No, all that it means is that every night, on top of all of that crap that I have to deal with every day, she comes in here and has sex with me…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_To be honest, out of all the shit that happens to me, I don't have any idea what to feel about this… I mean, there is no emotions in it, that much is for sure… but, I won't lie… feeling the touch of such a beautiful woman like that, even if she is a total cunt… FUCK, I'm only six, I should not be thinking like this even if I do have the body of a teenager._

_I guess that that's enough about… that. _

_The next thing that's been affecting me is the voice. Every night when I'm about to go to sleep, I hear it. It's a deep, gravelly voice that makes me feel fear every time I hear it. It's in my head… I know it is; I don't know how I know, but I know. Every time I hear it, it's always saying the same things, "come talk to me partner," or "you need to stop ignoring me," and every time there is a pull on my conscious; one that I always resist._

_It simply brings me too much fear to want to be around it. Kind of sad considering I'm a dragon… half-dragon… but that voice is really freaking scary… but it never seems to try very hard. I always feel a couple of light tugs, then hear the voice sigh in… annoyance… before it disappears to wherever it comes from. Maybe I should meet with the scary voice… it might actually be good for me…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Well, at least there is one thing that is good that has come out of all of this bullshit. Her name is Shirone and… wow that sounds horrible. I made it sound like she's my kid or lover or something. Shirone and I are just friends… pretty much the only friend that the other has but…_

_Ever since I've been here, so has Shirone. We actually stay in the same room and it was she who gave me the name that I use today, Issei. Unfortunately, her sister Kuroka (who insists on me calling her "Kitty-chan") hasn't taken to using that name and instead calls me "Rusty-kun". Doesn't she know it's insulting to insinuate a dragon doesn't take proper care of their scales. Of course she does, I told her that like a hundred times now. Damn it, it's not my fault that my scales are that color._

The boy looked up from the piece of paper with a deadpan expression on his face, which was directed at himself, 'Seriously, I talk about my imprisonment and basically rape without any anger and the second "Rusty-kun" comes up I get all pissed? I think my priorities are slightly messed up.'

He then threw his pen down and leaned back in his chair, 'Well, that didn't work… oh well, at least I tried. Now Kuroka will have to get off my ass for at least a little while… I hope.'

He shook his head as he stood up from the desk. Just as he had written, he looked to be about 13 or 14. His rusty-brown hair had a wild look to it and rested down to his eyebrows and the base of his neck and his eyes were the same color. He was wearing what appeared to be an all whit track suit that clung loosely to his athletic body.

Issei simply walked over to his bed and laid down on it. Usually, right about now, he and his "owner" would be climaxing for the third time that night, but she had a meeting in some city that he didn't know the name of and she and her "peerage" had to leave the subjects in the care of the less violent security guards of the Marchosias Mansion. Of course, that doesn't change much of anything.

Issei sighed as he looked at the clock on his desk (one of his "gifts" for being so special). Shirone was probably going to be here in a couple of minutes, just like every other night, and the sound of light rapping on his door proved it.

He gained a small, sincere smile as he went over to the door and opened it. Shirone was the only bit of innocence, the only bit of happiness in his life, and seeing her made him smile every time. As soon as the door was open, just like with every other time, a small white-haired girl, clad in the same outfit Issei was in, immediately grabbed him in a hug.

Issei chuckled a small amount as he moved towards his bed. The girl let go of him as he sat down on his bed, her hazel colored eyes peering into his own.

"So," Issei said in perfect Japanese with a light grin, "do you want to talk about your day, or just go to sleep." He didn't know why he asked, one look into her tired eyes, as well as the fact that she was barely speaking, and he already knew the answer.

"Sleep," Shirone said as she pretty much flopped onto his bed.

Issei chuckled when he saw the usually energetic little girl look like the walking dead. It's understandable since, while none of the guards would ever mess with the little girl thanks to who her sister is, the girl still threw herself into her training even without being forced into it. Shirone never did say why she trained so hard, but Issei believed it was because she wanted to be more like her sister.

Kuroka, said sister, is a massively powerful warrior and, if the stories are true, an extremely skilled assassin. And yet, even though she is supposed to be a big scary killer, she protects and loves her friends better than most people that Issei knows, especially the rest of Marchosias' peerage. As a matter of fact, she is the only member of the peerage that Issei likes at all. Issei can understand why Shirone would want to be more like her.

That mattered little right now, though; with a light chuckle Issei pulled the tired Shirone up to his chest and hugged her tightly as he laid down next to her. Suddenly and silently, a large rusty-colored scale covered tale extended from the base of Issei's spine and wrapped around Shirone in a protective manner.

The young girl just smiled tiredly as she looked up at her best friend and said one word in a hopeful tone, "sing?"

"For you, of course," Issei said as Shirone snuggled deeper into his chest. When he started to sing, it was in a language that Shirone didn't know, but that didn't really matter to the girl who just wanted to hear her friend's voice. What mattered to the boy though, was the lyrics of the song. He didn't know where they came from, he didn't remember if anyone sang them to him, or if he sang them to anyone else. What he did know, though, was just how much they fit the current situation.

(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars)

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, 'I'll never let you go'_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…"_

**3 minutes later**

Issei smiled down at the sleeping form of Shirone as he finished the lyrics to the song. With nothing better to do, Issei decided he would try and join her. That is, until the voice came back again.

_'Are you going to keep ignoring me partner, or are you finally willing to see me?'_

Issei simply sighed, even with a small amount of fear flashing up in him. He had put this off for long enough; and anyway, what was the worst that could happen, him pissing himself in his sleep? And so, when he felt the pull at his conscious he did something new, he let it take him.

* * *

**I want you to tell me your deepest, darkest secrets.**

**I want your hopes, your dreams; let them be known to me. **

**I want to know…**

**…**

**…**

**what you thought of the chapter (please review)!**

**~IolairesMinion**


	4. A 41st Century Explanation of the Human

**I decided, to make my own life simple and to remove some confusion that you readers might have, to explain some essential mechanics of the world of IAGBWOT.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 4: A 41st Century Explanation of the Human Body**

After the Third Apocalypse, humans found something quite extraordinary within themselves. In the ruins of the world, people had to look within themselves for power and in the process "discovered", or more accurately "remembered", a most extraordinary power within their own bodies. Unfortunately, the whole world did not discover these powers, only about half of it actually having done so.

These powers are aura, chakra, and magic.

Behind these are three more basic powers, powers that were already known by the humans, but that had very rarely been fully exploited. These basic powers are mental energy, physical energy, and emotional energy. These energies are as well currently recognized as the definition of a living, sentient being in the most knowledgeable of areas, Persia. (The definition is: "An object without the three energies, cannot be considered a living, sentient being and one with them can always be considered as such.")

Mental energy is the energy used for thinking and as such is stored in and used by the brain. Out of the three basic energies, in terms of raw power, it is the weakest energy but it is the easiest to control. Those who are forced to think more, like scholars and investigators, will have a larger reserve of mental energy.

Physical energy is the energy used to make the muscles of the body work and is usually stored within the most vital muscle for life, the heart. It is both stronger than mental energy but harder to control, being the middle ground of the three energies. Those who use their bodies more, like body builders and martial artists, will have larger reserves of physical energy.

Emotional energy is created by emotions and used to augment both the mind and the body. In times of high emotion, it can be used to increase the body's capability beyond what should be possible for the human body. Examples of this are shown by mothers being able to lift entire cars off of their children and by people who are about to die "dreaming" scenarios where they manage to get away from their deaths and live their entire lives with the ones they love in just the few milliseconds before their lives are ended. This energy is as well stored in the brain and is created over time. It is the hardest to control, but the strongest. The speed with which one's reserves may be filled as well as the size of said reserves all depend on the amount of emotions that a person has experienced, with warriors and orphans usually having the highest in both of these areas.

The other three energies; aura, chakra, and magic; are all created by mixing the three basic energies. As a result, these energies have been given the moniker "compound energies".

Aura is the mixture of emotional and physical energies. Each organism has an entirely different aura as well as special abilities that come along with unlocking one's aura called semblances. Aura is usually mixed anywhere in the body that it is needed. It is extremely hard to control and as a result, outside of semblances, it can only be used to create basic shields and attacks. However, these basic shields and attacks are extremely powerful.

Chakra is the mixture of physical and mental energies. Chakra is the same for all organisms that exist. Any organism can use chakra in the same way another organism does to get the same result (though chakra users and their chakra do usually have a partiality to certain techniques). It is mixed near the center of gravity of the organism. It is easy to control when compared to aura, but it is also easy to use too much chakra and put one's self in a coma or to outright kill themselves if they use an extreme amount (something that happens very rarely with aura).

Magic is the mixture of mental and emotional energies. It can be split into two categories: mana and youkai. Mana is lighter and more-so helpful in nature. It is more useful (usually) for healing and creating shields. Youkai, on the other hand, is much more destructive in nature and is usually only used to destroy (though there are some techniques for healing and the such). Both are fairly easy to control. The distribution of youkai and mana is based off of what species an organism is a member of (with some having both).

Magic is the most versatile and well-known of the three energies, having been discovered in several different locations at the same time and used differently by each of the different people who found it. Based off of the ratio of physical and mental energies used one can change the properties of their magic to make it easier to control or more powerful.

There are many misconceptions of these energies, as well as the misuse of language that may cause confusion with the country of Persia being one of the few who knows the whole truth.

One final item of note: the attempt of a human trying to combine all three basic energies into one usually has the same result, the users body gets turned into an atomic bomb (a really fucking powerful one depending on how much energy they have in their body).

**Sorry it took so long to update. Between a surgery, being sick, and a crap-ton of homework that piled up from having a surgery and then being sick, I have only had enough time and will to read and sleep. The next chapter will be much longer and will come out much sooner. As I said above, I just wanted to end any confusion in this story before it began.**


End file.
